kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Suite Smells of Excess
Suite Smells of Excess is the two hundred-fourteenth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on September 23, 2007. The episode was written by Dave Schiff, and directed by Michael Loya. Synopsis Hank and Peggy notice that Bobby is watching and enjoying football when they are at Mega Lo Mart. He tells this to his friends, and they devise a plan to ensure that Bobby doesn't forget about football and move on to his normal antics. They start by watching a televised game, and then decide to go to the actual game between the Texas Longhorns and the Nebraska Huskers. They arrive at Alamo Stadium, where everyone is a VIP and has to pay for parking. They get some souvenirs hoping to redo Bobby's room in Longhorns gear They discover that their tickets are for Texas vs. Nebrask'y', and Hank must confront a scalper to get real tickets. He pays him and dismisses it as him receiving the tickets he left at home and paying him back for an unrelated matter. Meanwhile, Peggy is at home with Luanne, as her insane style of cheering and yelling is unaccepted by many. She even complains about the coin toss. When they get to their seats, they are in the nosebleed section, close to where the blimp flies. They complain about how Texas can't play the game, and Bobby leaves for refreshments. Dale then points out that he is in a luxury box, and Hank rushes down. He meets with Bobby and discovers that Texas is now doing good. Hank discusses the concept of "mojo", which is a powerful force/superstition that influences sports games either in or against your favor. Hank's friends soon follow, and take from the dessert cart. Dale states that he is with a former Nebraska player, since they are in that man's box, and tells the waiter not to disturb Hank and Bobby, who are supposedly the player and a terminally ill child. Texas scores as Bobby is smelling a beer that he earned but couldn't drink, and has to smell it for the rest of the game because of the "mojo". Eventually, the Nebraska coach is knocked unconscious, and Hank is called to come up with a play, since he is supposedly the former Nebraska player. He tells the worst play he can think of, which involves a quick kick, and Nebraska plays it. Then, the Huskers actually win. Meanwhile, back at home, Peggy throws a temper tantrum in which she accidentally destroys the family television. Hank realizes that he has to get everyone out or else be beaten to death. He makes a run for the exit, having to go into a maintenance area to get past the angry crowd, and ends up at the parking lot, where many more angry fans wait. He overhears that the offending man who made the play was wearing an old-school jersey like he is, but another man is attacked instead. They find the same scalper who sold them the tickets and disguise themselves in Nebraska colors. They get to Dale's van, but are blocked by a family who is taking a long time to leave. Hank yells at them, and the family sees his Nebraska colors, sending a swarm of Texas fans to attack the van. A Nebraska convoy arrives and leads Hank and his party out of the crowd. Bobby wonders if all games are as chaotic as that one, and Hank says no. Bobby then states that the chaos is what made it fun, and Hank is relieved to see that Bobby still likes football. Back at Mega Lo Mart, Peggy is purchasing a new television. Luanne finds a high-definition television with a cat video on it, but treats the image too realistically, which reminds Peggy to buy a television of lesser quality. Trivia *Bobby acts as if he has never seen a football game before, but he has in "What Makes Bobby Run?" when he's the football team's mascot, as well, in "Old Glory" Bobby mentions hearing the Star-Spangled Banner (and looking for the guy with the peanuts) at every football game (although he could've been talking about middle and high school football, as opposed to College or Professional). *Hank buys the Nebraska shirts they use as disguises from the scalper he bought the tickets from. * In real life, the Longhorns and the Cornhuskers did play a football game in the 2007 season in Austin, which ended in a 28-25 victory for the Longhorns. * The actual 2007 Big 12 Championship was between the Oklahoma Sooners and Missouri Tigers. It was in Texas, however, but in San Antonio. It is stated to be in Houston (And between Huskers/Longhorns) in the episode. The game played in the episode, however, was played at "Alamo Field". Likely a reference to the actual field, "Alamodome" in San Antonio. Goofs *Before the Nebraska coach calls up to the suite Hank, Bobby, and the guys are in, the scoreboard shows Texas huddling and the ball at the one yard line, implying Texas is on offense and trying to score a TD. However the scoreboard shows Nebraska having the ball and the Texas fans are chanting "Defense, Defense, Defense." Additionally Texas is facing the end zone on the scoreboard, but in the next shot they have their backs to the end zone and are playing defense. *The pick-up truck that is parked in a spot that Hank says is an 'opening' when they're trying to get out of the parking lot is red when it's parked, but turns blue when it's pulling out to provide the opening. It would also be physically impossible for Dale to drive through that 'opening' space unless the car parked in front of it (beside Dale's vehicle), depicted as a blue sedan with a grey roof in the overhead shot, also departed which it didn't as it is shown still parked directly behind Dale when Dale has pulled into the spot previously occupied by the red/blue pick-up. *Additionally, in the overhead shot of the parking lot, another identical antique red pick-up truck with spare tires mounted to the sides of the truck is also depicted as blocking Dale's truck from behind, and another blue sedan with grey roof is partially visible. Conversely, all sixteen of the other vehicles seen in the lot are unique. Quotes *'Hank:' "Remember that day you discovered cake could be made out of ice cream? This will be better." *'Bobby:' (on their cheap stadium seats) "The birds flying below us are blocking my view of the game." *''(The guys are in their nosebleed seats at the game)'' Bill: "I'm dizzy!" Dale: "We're so high up because of those damn luxury boxes! They're ruining football! And possibly baseball too but it's hard to tell." *'Peggy:' "Hank, we are not getting an HDTV. It's too life-like. Luanne would be walking into it all the time." ---- *'Bill': When all those Texas fans find us, they're gonna tear us limb from limb... from limb! *'Hank': We gotta get out of here fast, but we can't let Bobby know what's going on. Seeing us get our asses kicked will turn Bobby off football forever. *'Bobby': I found some more of the mini-eclairs, so I'm starting to settle down. What's everybody doing on the ground? ---- *'Hank': Get in! Get in! Get in! Let's get out of here! Go! Go! Go! Notes *International Airdates: - Denmark: July 21, 2008 on TV3 Allusions *Title: An allusion to the 1957 film classic The Sweet Smell of Success with Burt Lancaster and Tony Curtis. The film features a character who yearns for the trappings of wealth that he can see but not afford. Stinger Quote *'Peggy:' "Wrap him up, you college boy!" (Remove Red Link) Category:Article stubs Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Bobby